


Informal

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They dance.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Informal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis knows exactly where the light switch is, and he could find it even in the dark, but the atmosphere is so much more _romantic_ this way. Noctis isn’t exactly a romantic person. Or at least, he didn’t used to be. Now he loves wistful, magical moments, because they make Prompto smile so wide, and he’s at his most beautiful when he’s smiling. He’s a gorgeous, ethereal creature that Noctis would give the moon and stars to. Both shine through the enormous windows that surround the ballroom, all the curtains drawn back. Their boots click loudly against the tile floor, echoing through the cavernous chamber. It feels bizarrely empty without music, with only their footsteps and quickened breathing for sound. Noctis’ heart is beating _so fast_. He spins Prompto under his arm, and Prompto laughs delightedly.

“You’re such a dork,” Prompto teases, twirling back into Noctis’ chest, one hand in Noctis’ and the other on his shoulder. 

“You said you wanted to go dancing,” Noctis counters. He knows this isn’t what Prompto meant. He knows Prompto would’ve liked to go to the ball that happened earlier, when the place was all dressed up and lined with milling crowds, thick with the scent of fresh-baked food and bursting with music. But that only _sounds_ good. Prompto’s just thinking of fairy tales. If he ever actually had to face the real thing, he’d know how dreadfully dull such occasions really are. There’s a reason they spent the day on Prompto’s couch, eating pizza and flipping through horror films instead. Prompto doesn’t complain about what they missed. 

He does wince when Noctis steps on his toe. Noctis hurriedly mutters, “Sorry,” and tries to step back, but Prompto sticks out his tongue and returns the favour, lightly but deliberately stepping over Noctis’ foot. 

Prompto asks, “Didn’t you have to go through some kind of dance training or something?”

“Pfft, you really think I paid attention to that?”

“Didn’t Ignis make you?”

Noctis rolls his eyes. Ignis has hounded him about a lot of royal lessons, but dancing wasn’t one of them. Ignis did try to give him private lessons, but dancing with Ignis was ridiculously awkward—they’re like brothers. And Ignis is too tall. And he didn’t appreciate Noctis trampling all over his feet. 

It’s much more fun with Prompto, who fits perfectly in his arms and doesn’t mind his flaws. Prompto happily spins around the empty ballroom after hours with his prince, and he chuckles but goes down when Noctis tries to dip him. Noctis _almost_ drops him. But then they’re pulling up again, and Noctis is starting to think that they should stop. As fun as it is, he wants to do things to Prompto that shouldn’t happen anywhere in the Citadel outside of his own quarters. 

Then a booming voice cuts in, “Hey, you hooliga—” But it abruptly cuts off. Noctis and Prompto spring away from each other, both whirling around. Noctis nearly summons his sword out of sheer panic, even though they’re in the Citadel and he knows that they’re both safe. It’s only a guard that walks into the room, shining her flashlight at the two of them. As soon as the beam crosses Noctis, the guard pulls to attention and salutes. “I apologize, Your Highness! I didn’t realize it was you!”

Noctis can hear Prompto snorting behind him. Noctis still feels embarrassed. He’s sure he’s blushing. But he summons his best authoritative voice and answers, “That’s alright. Uh, at ease. We’re just... leaving anyway...”

“We are?”

Noctis turns to snatch up Prompto’s wrist and wink. “Yeah. We’re going up to my quarters, right?”

Prompto instantly gets it. He grins and nods, cheeks equally as pink. So Noctis tugs him away to have a spectacular end to their already perfect date.


End file.
